


sana x yousef | beautiful, intimate, odd thing

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Kissing was an odd thing. A beautiful, intimate, odd thing.





	sana x yousef | beautiful, intimate, odd thing

Kissing was an odd thing. A beautiful, intimate, odd thing. Nothing could really prepare you for your first one. It wasn’t anything like kissing a family member, naturally, nor was it like practising on your hand.

There was nothing like the press of someone else’s full lips against your own, the feel of their warm breath mixed with yours. Their unique taste on your tongue as their hands cupped your face. There was just nothing like it and Sana came to that realisation the instant Yousef first kissed her.

In that moment it felt like everything, her entire life, had been leading her to that point. That nothing else mattered because as soon as their lips met it all melted away anyway. They were the only thing that existed.

It all sounds very dramatic but isn’t that what real love is? Isn’t that what it feels like? And kissing, at least for Sana, was exactly that. An act of love.

Sana had waited so long and that time, that build up, had only heightened the anticipation. And there had been no anticlimax, only fireworks. The big kind. The ones like full on explosions of colour that make everyone ooh and aah.

Everything had been so tender, Yousef’s hands cherishing her in a way she’d never had the luxury of being touched before. His fingertips ignited flames on Sana’s cheeks as they brushed against her soft skin, her heart speeding up as he drew closer. Slowly, so slowly.

Her amber eyes gazed up into his. She found them dark, mostly pupil with the smallest ring of beautiful brown. Sana could look into those eyes forever. Had always felt that way.

Sana’s own hands, trembling, found their way on to Yousef’s hips. She felt the crisp fabric of his shirt against her palms, anchoring her in a moment she felt may overwhelm her at any moment. His face was but an inch or two from hers now, and her eyes fell to his lips. Sana’s tongue darted out to moisten her own and she watched as Yousef tracked the motion with his eyes, one pearly canine biting down on the cushion of his lip. A subtle smile kicked up the corners of Sana’s lips and a small laugh escaped from Yousef’s. They were so gone, absolutely gone, for each other. Delirious.

And then their lips met, neither of them knowing which of them had closed the distance but thank they had all the same. Yousef’s hands still gently cupped Sana’s face and he felt the heat of her cheeks against his palms as he tilted her head opposite his own and deepened the kiss. A small, desperate nose escaped one of them and Sana couldn’t be sure it wasn’t her but she didn’t care. Her fingers gripped at Yousef’s shirt, tugging him closer as she held on for dear life.

Seconds, minutes, hours could have gone by and Sana and Yousef wouldn’t have been able to tell you. Every fibre of their being completely and utterly wrapped up in each other. In the perfection of their first kiss. Neither would ever forget that feeling, that connection.

“Wow,” breathed Sana as they parted, hands still holding each other, not ready to let go completely.

“Yeah, _wow_ ,” replied Yousef, a dreamy smile spreading across his face.

Kissing was an odd thing. A beautiful, intimate, odd thing.


End file.
